Crossfire: The Forgotten One
by Ayva Trance
Summary: The Malfoys have forgotten but the Potters will always remember except one. Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts and new fith yearer has just joined. But what's so myserious about this one? What happens when he discovers the truth?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own the characters except for those I made up. I would like to own the characters but unfortunately I don't  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the hospital, on Sanfric Drive in London miracles were taking place. Many babies that night were born. Well at least most people thought that it was a miracle. In a room in the maternity part of the hospital was a woman holding her baby.  
  
"Aw, honey isn't he adorable," she whispered to her husband. The baby had a little blonde hair, exactly like his father and a little nose. She paid no notice to the nurse that was carrying another baby. She was holding the other baby as if she was waiting for the woman to ask to hold him but she didn't. She was too looking at the little boy in her arms.  
  
The nurse thought this was odd so she decided to speak. "Uh, do you want to hold you other little boy, miss?"  
  
The woman on the bed took her eyes off of the boy in her arms and looked at the other little one in the nurse's arms with disgust. He looked nothing like anything that could be hers, she thought to herself. He had brown eyes with a little red in them and had a little red hair slightly growing on his head.  
  
"That is not mine!" she snapped at the nurse.  
  
The nurse was slightly taken back at the words of the woman. She started to hesitate and then slowly said," of course he's your."  
  
"No, he's not. That thing is not my son, this is my son," she shouted a little back and then looked down to the own sleeping in her arms.  
  
"But miss, you had twins," the nurse said in a shocked voice.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T! Now take that thing away from my son and give him to someone else."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!" the woman snapped.  
  
The baby in the nurse's hands started to cry slightly. The nurse not knowing what to do tried to calm the baby down. She felt sorry for the little one. I'll take him to the orphanage, she said to herself. So he can at least grow up away from these people. She looked again at the woman in the bed and then slowly departed from the room.  
  
All the other nurses had a confused look on their faces as the other nurse carried the baby to the nearest center. A doctor, noticing this was odd stopped the nurse.  
  
"Excuse me nurse but what are you doing?" the doctor asked her.  
  
"I'm taking this child away from his mother. It was her orders, sir."  
  
The doctor sighed as he looked down on the boy with curiosity. He nodded and let the nurse pass. When she got out of the hospital, with the baby boy in her arms carefully crossed the street to the orphanage. When she got to the orphanage the owner of the orphanage, Mr. Bellman was there to greet her. She told him everything about his mother not wanting him and telling her to give him to someone else. He was also socked by this news but when he heard the name of the family that said it the shock on his face slightly faded.  
  
He agreed to take the baby in and the woman warned him that if he revealed whom his parents were that things might happen. She cautioned him this with a look of sympathy on her face. She looked at the boy for a minute and then slowly started to walk away.  
  
"Excuse me, miss but do you know if she gave him a name?" he asked her before she almost left totally.  
  
"I don't think so," she answered sadly.  
  
And then at last she left, the silence left in the room was tense still from the previous conversation. He took a second and looked at the boy in his arms and started to think of a name. Frank? No that doesn't fit. Nathan. No not that either. Wait. And then he looked down on the boy to see if there was a clue of what he should name him.  
  
He then smiled and said," I know what I'll call you, Tine. What do you think of that name?" He asked this question to the now sleeping baby. 


	2. Whispers and Secrets

(3 years later)  
  
"Come on, quietly now or you'll wake the others," a couple of teenagers whispered as they got out of their bunk beds. They were walking around and they past by Tine's bed.  
  
Tine laid in his small bunk bed with his eyes wide open, his red hair had now grown a little and was starting to spike up. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was only three years old; he had been living in the orphanage since he was a baby. As far as he remember he knew nothing of his real family, but something in the back of his mind told him that he didn't want to know. Tine sighed and once again looked at his surroundings. The room was almost completely dark at this time, but he had superb vision. The room, as far as he could see, was filled with bunk beds with teenagers and kids sleeping in them. (Except for those that were up doing something in the middle of the night.) The roof was kind of low and there were tons of windows. Every time Tine hadn't been able to sleep he would just lay there in his bed looking and thinking to himself.  
  
Tine did this awhile and then laid back in his bed in a trance like state of mind. The noise from an argument in the main office jerked Tine out of his trance. He wondered what they would be arguing about so late at night. Out of curiosity, Tine got out of bed slowly and tiptoed to the main office. He silenced himself and then pressed his ear against the door and started to listen.  
  
"He has the right to know!" One voice exclaimed.  
  
"He's not old enough, when the time comes he'll find out!" another agued back.  
  
"There is not enough time in the world to prepare for the fact that he belongs to that family!" a third voice shouted back at the other two. "He doesn't belong there. Honestly have you been hearing the news concerning He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers! I wouldn't be surprised if his real father was one of them!"  
  
Tine took a second and then realized whom the voices belonged to immediately. The first voice was Radcliffe, Tine had known him since he could remember anything and he was a tall man that was in his twenties. The second voice belonged to a woman by the name of Alexandra Daniels, one of the head ministrations that worked with the orphans. (She mostly dealt with the teenagers.) And last of all the third voice belonged to the man that was in charge of the Orphanage its self, Frank Bellman. He was a man in his forties that loves his kids. He was in charge of a total of three orphanages in London total. As the conversation went on, he silently started listening again.  
  
"Don't talk that way!" Daniels hissed. "You know that is how things get started. He's a powerful man, Frank. Don't go enemies on the likes of him! Besides I thought we agreed when he came here that we'd tell him when he gets older."  
  
"It's just not fair to him. That's it. And we should be able to tell him about his real family and his brother-" Radcliffe started. He was interrupted by when Frank put his hand in the air as if he was listening for something.  
  
"What?" Daniels asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something," he replied.  
  
With this said Tine rushed back to his bed and threw himself on it and pulled the covers over his head. He had millions of questions running through his bed as he silently lay there once again that night. Who were they talking about? Is it me? Was it about my past? Why weren't they allowed to tell the person who his family was? Why were they being secretive? All these questions raced through his brain and he came to one conclusion that when this person finds out who his real family is that he'll get the surprise of his life.  
  
While time passed on Tine was finally able to go back to sleep. While he was sleeping Radcliffe came to check up on him. He sighed as he looked down on Tine and said silently," Sorry, buddy, you have no clue who your real family is. We'll tell you in time. Don't worry about it."  
  
. 


	3. The Adoption

The next day went by as usual, they had their time to go outside and go down into Diagon Alley and back. Tine had to be accompanied by Radcliffe in order to go. The day so far was about pulling and tugging people to go places, especially for Tine since they thought he was too young to go about alone.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" Radcliffe asked Tine.  
  
"I want to go back to the orphanage. Can we?" Tine replied looking up at him.  
  
"Sure," Radcliffe responded back.  
  
They made their way back to the orphanage and when they got there they had a strange feeling that something was awaiting them. There were right. When they showed up Miss Daniels and Mr. Bellman was already there and they looked at Tine with eyes filled with happiness. They were holding up a bag and was smiling when they reached them.  
  
"Tine, we have good news," Ms. Daniels cheerfully said.  
  
Tine gave her a look of curiosity and exchanged looks with Radcliffe. Obviously neither did he know what was going on. Tine then put his attention again back on Miss Daniels, which looked so cheerful that he wondered if she was fake or just really hyper.  
  
"We have just got word from a couple that lives in Hogsmeade and they want to adopt you. Isn't that great?" she continued.  
  
By the sound of this Tine couldn't believe what he just heard. I'm being adopted, he thought to himself. He stood there for a few minutes with a speechless look and his face. Tine then once again looked at Radcliffe he too had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"What couple?" Radcliffe asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"The Potters, they sent an owl this morning confirming that they want to adopt Tine here. You know they have been looking to raise another boy, especially since what happened with James. I still can't believe what happened. Gosh, just the thought of it. Ahem well anyways they said that they could be ready for him by tomorrow. But they said that it's but to us," Miss Daniels said, her eyes slighted tear up from talking about James.  
  
"Wait, tomorrow by what time?" Radcliffe immediately asked.  
  
"Before dinner time at least."  
  
Radcliffe was so taken back form this news that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Over the past three years he had felt somewhat responsible for this boy and now he's going to be adopted. But it was some comfort to know that it was the Potters that was going to adopt him. They were nice, generous and kind people.  
  
"So, Tine what do you think?" Mr. Bellman asked.  
  
"Uh, should I bring my stuff?" Tine asked. Everyone laughed at this and smiled at him while nodding.  
  
News that Tine was getting adopted spread like wild fire through a forest. The whole orphanage was talking about it. They were wishing Tine luck and for him to come back every now and then. Some of them even helped him pack up his stuff. Times like these is when Tine understood, even though he was only three, why he loved being there. He felt so connected to everyone, even the teenagers. It was later that night when Tine finally got all of his stuff together. He was given gifts from those in the orphanage and was trying to figure out where to put them all night. He got a magick whip from Sethryth, a fifteen year old that said that it might come in handy when you get the hang out it. He got a long black cloak from Radcliffe; he said that he might get cold. A nice velvet and silver robe from Miss Daniels, she said that he might find an occasion later on to wear them at. (She was thinking that the Potters liked to go to things like balls. She even gave him a much bigger robe that she said that he could wear it when he's older. It was about 6'5.) A necklace from Hannah, a girl that he has been friends with for a year. And last of all from Mr. Bellman, a photo album containing pictures of when he first came to the orphanage, to everyone that was in the orphanage, and mostly pictures of when he grew up. Tine had kindly accepted all of these presents and then went to bed. He knew that the next day things would be different.  
  
The next day things went smoothly and time past by quickly. Tine spent the day with his friend and Radcliffe.  
  
"WE are going to miss you, Tine," Miss Daniels said sadly as she hugged him. She was crying as she was doing this.  
  
"Yeah, take care of yourself buddy," Sethryth said as he playfully hit Tine on the shoulder and head.  
  
"Hey, do us a favor and come back to see us when you can," Radcliffe said as he hugged Tine.  
  
"Yeah, ok. You can count on it." Tine said as he pulled out of the grip of Radcliffe. He then started to slowly move towards the car that would take him to his new home. He took one long glance at everyone and the building and then got into the car.  
  
In the car Tine watched as the orphanage slowly disappeared out of sight. It seemed like it was only 30 minutes later when they came to a stop at a small cottage at the end of a street. Tine took a second as the driver and Mr. Bellman got out of the car to take a look at the house. It was an average size house with many windows and was pleasant looking. Mr. Bellman then opened the door for Tine. Tine knew that once he got out of the car then his life would change forever.  
  
As Tine slowly got out of the car and walked slowly behind Mr. Bellman to the door he noticed that all the lights in the cottage suddenly came on in each step he took. Whe n they finally got to the door. Tine sighed.  
  
Knock. Knock. Then there could be heard a little commotion in the cottage. Knock. Knock. Then slowly the door opened and there standing at the door they stood. They smiled down at Tine as they saw him behind Mr. Bellman.  
  
"Hi, there and what your name?" the lady of the house asked Tine innocently.  
  
"Tine, what's yours?" Tine asked innocently.  
  
"I'm Amelia Potter and this is my husband, Jonathon Potter. We're gonna be your new parents," as Amelia said this she bend her knee to come to the same height as Tine and smiled at him.  
  
By the look of these people Tine instantly felt exactly at home. After the Potters shook hands with Mr. Bellman and Tine said his final goodbye to Mr. Bellman, he was taken inside to where he saw the rest of the house. It was actually quite bigger then he had imagined. As he stepped into the living room he saw pictures of their son and daughter. There was also a picture of their son and his family. Tine had heard many stories that had been told to him about the Potters but mostly about their son James and his family.  
  
They had plan a very warming house welcoming and then decided that he needed his rest so they decided to show him his new room. It was filled with some small toys. Mr. Potter had already brought up his luggage. Tine began to yawn as he looked around. Finally he felt at home and went over to his new bed and fell asleep immediately. 


End file.
